Tainted
by Dare2Discover
Summary: Kalona, with the strength of Darkness, seduced and coaxed the young fledgling from Nyx's side. His plan was successful, and Zoey gave in. Now, with Zoey on the side of Darkness, can her friends, with the alliance of Light, save her before it's too late?


_**Hi, my lovelies...This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. I hope you like. I am usually Team Light in the House of Night novels but I thought it might be fun to play with Darkness for a little bit. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**The first part of the story is an excerpt from Hunted, a House of Night novel. I'm letting you know where I'm at and stop to continue on with my idea. It's kind of short, but I promise to update the next chapter a little longer. Happy readings!**_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own anything, you lot should know that.**_

_Zoey_

_The dream began with the sound of wings. In retrospect I realize I should have known that was a bad sign, what with the Raven Mockers being set loose and all, but in my dream it was just background noise, kinda like a fan whirring or the TV turned on to the QVC._

_In my dream I was standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. It was night, but there was an enormous full moon hovering just above the trees that framed the meadow. It cast a silver blue light string enough to throw shadows and made everything look like it was underwater, an impression that was strengthened by the gentle breeze blowing the soft grasses against my bare legs in sweeps and whirls like waves lapping sweetly against a shore. That same wind was lifting my thick dark hair from my naked shoulders and it felt like silk floating against my skin._

_Bare legs? Naked shoulders?_

_I looked down and let out a little yip of surprise. I was wearing a seriously short buckskin minidress. The top of it was cut in a wide V, front and back, so that it hung off my shoulders, leaving lots of skin visible. The dress itself was amazing. It was white and decorated with fringe, feathers, and shells and seemed to glow in the moonlight. All over it was beaded with intricate designs that were impossibly beautiful._

_My imagination is so darn cool!_

_The dress tickled a memory, but I ignored it. I didn't want to think too hard-I was dreaming! Instead of pondering déjà vu moments I danced gracefully through the meadow, wondering if Zac Efron or even Johnny Depp was going to suddenly appear and flirt outrageously with me._

_I peeked around as I twirled and swayed with the wind and thought I saw the shadows flicker and move oddly within the massive trees. I was going on in the darkness. Knowing me and my weird dreams, I'd created bottles of brown pop hanging from the limbs like a bizarre fruit, just waiting for me to pick them. _

_That's when he appeared. At the edge of the meadow, just inside the shadows of the trees, a shape materialized. I could see his body because the moonlight caught the smooth, naked lines of his skin._

_Naked?_

_I stopped. Had my imagination lost its mind? I wasn't really ut to frolicking around a meadow with a naked guy, even if he was the amazingly mysterious Mr. Johnny Depp._

"_You hesitate, my love?"_

_At the sound of his voice a shiver passed through my body, and terrible micjing laughter whispered through the leaves of the trees._

"_Who are you?" I was glad that my dream voice didn't betray the fear I was feeling._

_His laughter was as deep and beautiful as his voice, and as frightening. It echoed in the limbs if the watching trees until it drifted almost visible in the air around me._

"_Do you pretend you do not know me?" _

_His voice brushed against my body, making the little hairs on my arms stand up._

"_Yeah, I know you. I made you up. This is my dream. You're a mixture of Zac and Johnny." I hesitated, peering at him. I spoke nonchalantly even though my heart was beating like crazy because ot was already obvious this guy was not a mixture of those two actors. "Well, maybe you're Superman or Prince Charming," I said, reaching for anything but the truth._

"_I am no figment of your imagination. You know me. Your soul knows me."_

_I hadn't moved my feet, but my body was slowly being drawn toward him, like his voice was pulling me. I reached him and liked up and up…_

_It was Kalona. I'd known him from the first words he'd spoken. I just hadn't wanted to admit it to myself. How could I have dreamed him?_

_Nightmare-this had to be a nightmare and not a dream._

_His body was naked, but it wasn't completely substantial. His form wavered and shifted in time with the caressing breeze. Behind him, in the dark green shadows of the trees, I can see the ghostly shapes of his children, the Raven Mockers, as they clung to the limbs with the hands and feet of men and stared with men's eyes from the mutated faces of birds._

"_Do you still claim not to know me?"_

_His eyes were dark-a starless sky. They seemed the most substantial thing about him. That and his liquid voice. Even though this is a nightmare, its mine. I can just wake up! I want o wake up! I want to wake up!_

_But I didn't. I couldn't. I wasn't in control. Kalona was. He'd built this dream, this dark nightmare meadow, and somehow bought me there, closing the door to reality behind us._

"_What do you want?" I said the words quickly so he couldn't hear my voice shaking._

"_You know what I want, my love. I want you."_

"_I am not your love."_

"_Of course you are." He moved this time, stepping so close to me that I could feel the chill that came from his unsubstantial body. "My A-ya."_

_A-ya had been the name of the maiden the Cherokee Wise Women had created to trap him centuries ago. Panic spiked through me. "I'm not A-ya!"_

"_You command the elements," his voice was a caress, awful and wonderful, compelling and terrifying._

"_Gifts from my Goddess," I said_

"_Once before you commanded the elements. You were made from them. Fashioned to love me." His massive dark wings stirred and lifted. Beating forward softly, they enfolded me in a spectral embrace that was cold as frost._

"_No! You must have me mixed up with someone else. I'm not A-ya."_

"_You're wrong, my love. I feel her within you."_

_His wings pressed against my body, drawing me closer to him. Even though his physical form was only semi-substantial, I could feel him. His wings were soft. Winter cold against the warmth of my dreaming self. The outline of his body was frigid mist. It burned my skin, sending electric currents through me, heating me with a desire I didn't want to feel but was powerless to resist._

_His laugh was seductive. I wanted to drown in it. I leaned forward, closing my eyes and gasping aloud as the chill of his spirit brushed against my breasts, sending shooting sensations that were painful but deliciously erotic to places in my body that made me feel out of control._

"_You like the pain. It brings you pleasure." His wings got more insistent, his body harder and colder and more passionately painful as is pressed mine. "Surrender to me." His voice, already beautiful, was unimaginably seductive as he became aroused. "I spent centuries in your arms. This time our joining will be controlled by me, and you will rebel in the pleasure I can bring you. Throw off the shackles of your distant goddess and come to me. Be my love, truly, in body as well as soul and I will give you the world". _

_**Hunted, A House of Night Novel  
><strong>__**Copyrighted **_© 2009 _**by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast. All rights reserved.**_

* * *

><p>The promise of his words strengthened the haze of pain and pleasure like forged fire. I felt tendrils of icy black mist skimming around my legs and teasingly crawling up my body, lingering …grasping…and stroking against my heated skin.<p>

A moan of intense pleasure escaped my lips and I felt his dark, chilling wings possessively tightened around me, trapping my cries of desperate, painful pleasures to be heard from unknown ears and hiding my body from exploring eyes. I gasp and threw my head back as his rough, gentle hands roam lazily around my warm, naked flesh, burning a path of cold heat across my arms and back.

"_You enjoy the pain, my love. And the pleasure that comes along with it. Accept your faith and be by my side," _His alluring voice tempted me with desires I never knew I possessed and I moaned in anticipation, "_I can give you much more than pain_."

Screams of pure ecstasy rolled off of me in fast waves as the passionate, cold heat surrounding his spirit slowly crept its way onto me. His laugh was desirable and inviting, obviously pleased as he watched me suffer through the intense chill his body was giving out to me. I arched my back and pressed tightly against his unsustainable physique when his hand brushed against my breast, drawing quick, uneven breathing out of me.

"_Give yourself to me and let me prove myself to you." _He whispered seductively, tracing his full lips against my ear as he cupped my breasts with one hand, making me shake with uncontrolled desire, "_Surrender to me, my love, and I will satisfy all your desires and needs_."

My eyes snapped open and instantly met with his dark, starless eyes which were carefully watching me with so much want and lust, I thought I would've broke and explode under his gaze. As he continues you stare at me, I quickly noticed that my body was getting heavier by the second, until I had to support my own weight with his.

Edges around my vision started to darkened with the icy black fog, my mind narrowed and shifted and I couldn't get it to focus correctly. My head felt light but heavy, almost as if something airy was clogging up every thought I tried to provoke but couldn't bring out. The dark spirit consuming me was still there around my flesh, acting like a second thin layer of skin. I struggled to focus, but as I try harder, the more darkness inside my mind intensified with power.

"Please," My voice was breathless and weak, and for a second, I didn't remember what I was asking for.

"_Shh, my love_," His patiently coaxed me out of my worries and drew me closer to his frigid form, "_Don't fight it. Let it devour you naturally. The harder you fight, the more difficult this might be_."

His voice was like a haunting lullaby, and my eyes softly fluttered as I continued to listen to his words. I gradually relaxed into his strong, sculpted arms and the haze of pain and pleasure, forgotten until now, advanced onto me once more, getting more powerful and raw until it completely took me over.

The last thing I remembered was Kalona's triumph expression before I allowed the seduction of tendrils of darkness claim me.


End file.
